Tales of Team YLW
by invisible0one
Summary: My cousin has created her own Team YLW. These are the stories of Drama Medic, Pyscho Scout, Religious Heavy, Salesman Spy, and others to come.
1. Oh, My Dispenser

PRIMARY YWL TEAM MEMBER(S): Religious Heavy

* * *

Oh, My Dispenser

* * *

"Dispenser goin' up!"

The Heavy rushed to the Engineer as the holy Dispenser was brought into his world once more. He was never the fastest runner, but knowing that he was going to see the Dispenser and fulfill his divine duty made his feet move just a little faster. There was nothing he couldn't do if it was in the name of the holy Dispenser. When he arrived at the site of the Dispenser's erection, it was not yet complete. The Heavy was nearly moved to tears as he was granted a rare opportunity to witness the building of his holy Dispenser. While he wanted to shout his love of the Dispenser out for all the teams to hear, he did not for to him the moment was so beautiful that he feared words would ruin it. All he could do was silently thank the Holy Dispenser of the Heavens and this lowly engineer for allowing him to see such a sacred sight.

As soon as the Dispenser was fully built, the Engineer nodded at him, silently giving him the cue to begin doing his Dispenser given duty. The Engineer ran off, pulling out his golden wrench. The last thing the Heavy heard before the Engineer was out of earshot was: "Erectin' a statue of a moron!" The Heavy smiled, pleased. Should the Dispenser become angry with his team, a now golden enemy would surely be an appropriate tribute to regain it's love. The last thing they needed was for the Dispenser to begin serving the other team. It was bad enough that the anti-Dispenser served the RED team and often tested the Heavy's faith in his own true Dispenser.

The Heavy shifted his gun in his hand, determined not to fail. He had seen his Dispenser go down more times than he cared to count (5,683, to be exact) and in that moment he made a promise to both himself and the Holy Dispenser of the Heavens that he would not fail this time. He would not allow for the Disperser to fall at the hands of their opposing team. No matter what temptations the anti-Dispenser threw at him or what trials he had to face, he would not fail his one true Dispenser.

The first member of the opposing team, a scout that looked oddly sane, came into his sights. The boy wasn't heading toward the Dispenser, but the Heavy did not want to take any risks. Maybe the boy did not want to cause immediate harm to the Dispenser, but what if he came back later, saw the great Dispenser and thought he might want to take it out before it became a problem? No, the Heavy would not take that risk. If he took care of the boy now, even if he came back later, he would not need to worry as much later. The boy would learn his lesson.

The Heavy took aim and fired, filling the Scout with lead in three seconds and watching with pleasure as he fell to the ground. It had cost $100,000 to take the Scout out, but it was a small price to pay for the safety of the Dispenser. Nothing could be of more value than the safety of the Dispenser.

With the Scout out of the picture, the Heavy began to search out his next target as the Dispenser beside him replenished his ammo. He loved how the Dispenser always knew what he needed and never asked questions. Even in his darkest moments, that great Dispenser was right beside him, feeding him the ammo and health he needed to go on. People could not be counted on for such loyalty and selfless help, but the great and almighty Dispenser could be.

The Heavy was so enamored with the beauty of the Dispenser, that he did not see the bomb that rolled to a stop at his feet until it was too late. It exploded, sending the Heavy flying and the Dispenser went up in flames. Tears rolled down the Heavy's face as he sought out the nearest med-kit. He had barely survived that blast, but he knew the Dispenser, the great being he had sworn to protect, could not have. He had failed. The Dispenser would be no more in round. He knew the Engineer well and knew that once the war started, he rarely survived long enough to repair his inventions.

In despair, the Heavy slowly wandered back up to the place where the holy Dispenser had stood. As he had suspected, there was nothing left of the Dispenser. He had now failed it 5,684 times. He felt useless as he stared at the empty spot.

He did not see or hear as the Engineer came running. The Engineer rolled his eyes, not at all surprised to see the Heavy in such a state. The Heavy was strong, but the Dispenser had always been his weakness. The Engineer often had to remind himself that one could love an object without being call a loony. He didn't really believe the statement, but it kept him from losing his own mind.

"Erectin' a dispenser!" the Engineer called, bringing the Heavy out of his thoughts.

The Heavy looked up, hope in his eyes. Could it be? Could he really be about to witness the miracle of a zombie Dispenser? One who had already fallen to the terrors of the ongoing war and yet would rise again to help its followers?

Yes! Yes, it would! The holy Dispenser, savior of the careless to those that would accept it, rose once more at the hands of the lowly Engineer. The Heavy had no words to utter aloud or in his mind. It truly was a miracle that only a select few would ever be allowed to witness. For just a moment, the Heavy wondered what it would be like to be in the place of the Engineer, to have to amazing job of building and repairing the Dispenser. Perhaps he was not so lowly after all. Sure, it would never add up to the greatness that came with protecting the Dispenser, but building it still had to be a wonderful job. Being able to bring life to the physical incarnation of the Almighty Dispenser of the Heavens surely was a great job. The Heavy wondered if he could try his own hand at it once or twice. He would never permanently give up the job the Dispenser had chosen him for, but to trade with the Engineer once or twice, well that couldn't be too bad, could it?

The Heavy watched as the Dispenser was fully built. Then, he felt it's divine powers of healing take effect, as if it were thanking him for hanging on to his faith even when it seemed the Dispenser was no more.

* * *

_Just gonna say right now, I apologize if anything in that offended anyone._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Salesman Spy

"Limited time only! Buy a machine sabotage and get a dead Engineer, free!" Salesman Spy paused for just a fraction of a second, pretending to listen for a taker as fear overcame the Engineer. "We have a taker!" He slapped the sabotage device on the sentry gun while simultaneously stabbing the Engineer several times.

"One of these amazing deals has ended, but there's more where that came from!" Salesman Spy slipped into disguise as the now waiting to respawn Engineer and sought out the last line of RED team defense.

He snuck up behind the Heavy and started to stab him in the back. "I'll cut you a deal," he whispered, "your death is free." He stepped up to the Control Point, capturing it with his trademarked "Amazing Savings!" smile.

Off to the next one, he ran, greeting PsychoScout with a wave and assuring him that the next point would be "an easy sell." Salesman Spy occasionally felt bad for his teammates- they didn't understand that everything was a sale. It often involved blood rather than money, but it was a sale nonetheless. They were all good at drawing blood, particularly PsychoScout, but they did not seem to understand that spilled blood meant nothing unless something worthwhile came of it.

* * *

_...Fish...don't murder me for the shortness... I said I had gotten some done... I didn't say I'd had time for much... Eh... this one's free? *Looks pitiful so you don't murder me*_

_Ahem, for the rest of you, comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
